


Reminder

by brightdreamer



Category: Free!
Genre: Free shipping relay, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightdreamer/pseuds/brightdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuuro decides that Rin needs a reminder of whose team he's really on. Aiichiro helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Prompt:** “Don’t go the distance for other people, do it for yourself.”

Rin flopped down on his bunk, crossing his arms behind his head, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth. Today hadn’t turned out at all like he expected. Swimming with the Iwatobi team on the relay had freed him in ways he hadn’t known were possible. And now… did he really have to follow his father’s dream any longer? It wasn’t for someone else, not now. He could do something for himself.

The sound of a duffle bag being dropped on the floor drew Rin out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw his roommate, flushed from the climb up the stairs, kicking off his shoes and stripping out of his jacket. “Nitori,” Rin greeted him, sitting up and smiling again, something he was sure the younger boy wasn’t used to seeing.

“Ah, senpai!” Nitori seemed surprised to see him there, and Rin wondered why, a confused look crossing his face. Nitori stepped forward, the door open behind him, shaking his head. “I thought the captain found you. He was looking for you after we got off the bus. But you left so fast…” The other boy shrugged, glancing off to the side.

“I was just heading up here,” Rin said, his smile fading. Why did his roommate seem upset again now? He thought everything was all right after the tournament. He’d apologized, hadn’t he? “What’s wrong now?”

“N-nothing!” Hesitantly, Nitori moved to sit on the bed next to Rin. “I just… I just thought you might have gone to Iwatobi. To… celebrate with them. Something like that.”

Sighing, Rin reached out and nudged the other boy’s shoulder. “No, nothing like that. You guys are my team, you know that. That was…” He cut himself off, looking away. How could he even explain what it was? “Something I had to do for myself. So I could be free.” He stared down at his hands, still wondering why it had been so important. The others were his friends, but Nitori and Seijuuro and everyone were his _team_ , right? So why…

He hadn’t realized that Nitori had moved until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and soft lips brushed the corner of his mouth. Shocked, he whipped his head around, meeting wide, light blue eyes. “Ah… sorry, senpai. You seemed so sad, I-I just wanted to make it better, you were smiling before, and I...”

Leaning forward, Rin cut off the babbling by threading his fingers through the back of Nitori’s hair and mashing his lips against the other’s. Nitori’s lips were stiff and shocked at first, but soon softened under Rin’s as a sigh escaped into Rin’s mouth. Rin hadn’t known he wanted this until the moment Nitori… no, _Ai_ ’s lips had touched his, but now he couldn’t seem to get enough of the taste of his mouth. Pressing forward, he darted his tongue out, tracing over the boy’s lower lip, demanding access that was quickly granted. He felt Aiichiro’s hands settle on his shoulders, and he leaned into him, wrapping his free arm around his back and beginning to lower him onto the bed.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Tearing away from Aiichiro’s tempting lips, Rin looked up, a dark glare ready to meet whoever had dared to step in. His eyes widened as he saw the team captain leaning casually in the open doorway, arms folded, and a sly smirk greeting the two.

“C-Captain Mikoshiba!” Aiichiro scrambled back, eyes wide, face flushed bright red. “We were just… it’s not…”

“You could knock, you know,” Rin drawled, interrupting the younger boy. Leaning back on his hands, he regarded the other, still standing in the doorway. “What do you want, anyway?”

“Door was open,” Seijuuro responded, stepping inside and closing said door behind him. “And I wanted to talk to you about what happened today.”

Rin gave the captain his best _can’t you see I’m busy here, can’t it wait_ glare, which appeared to be subsequently ignored as the taller boy made himself comfortable on the bed next to Rin, across from Nitori. With a sigh, Rin shrugged and shifted to face Seijuuro. “I thought it was settled. You’re not kicking me off the team, and I’m going to swim for our team that way. Right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, our team.” Seijuuro leaned forward, invading Rin’s personal space, causing the other redhead to lean back slightly before he caught himself and remained still. “You can do that, right? Swim with us, the way you want to? Not for anyone else, for yourself?”

Rin swallowed with a suddenly dry mouth. “Of course I can. That’s what I said, didn’t I?"

Intense gold eyes stared into Rin’s for a long moment before the team captain leaned back with a short laugh. “Okay. Just wanted to make sure, y’know? Don’t want to have you running off and swimming for another team again. Want you at your best for us.”

“He’ll do it, Captain! I know he will!” Nitori’s higher voice seemed to startle the older boy, and he peered around Rin as though he’d forgotten the underclassman was there.

“Yeah? With you? Gonna keep him going?” The captain smirked at Rin again. “Need some help with that?” Rin felt a chill go up his back. Somehow he didn’t think that Seijuuro was talking about _swimming_ right now. Suddenly the room felt very small, and the two boys sitting next to him felt very close, and very warm on this bed…

Jumping to his feet, Rin crossed the dorm room in two strides, turning to face his teammates once he was safely against the opposite wall. He couldn’t explain why his heart was suddenly racing, or his palms sweaty, or why the room seemed ten degrees warmer than it had only moments ago. Two very different faces met his, Aiichiro looking confused and concerned, Seijuuro with a knowing grin. Shaking his head, Rin tried to pull his scattered thoughts together, breath coming in quick gasps.

“Rin-senpai? Are you all right?” Aiichiro stood first, his hand outstretched, but Seijuuro quickly followed, stepping ahead of him. Before Rin could move, Seijuuro’s palm slapped against the wall next to his head.

“Pretty sure he’s fine, Nitori.” Seijuuro’s free hand smoothed lightly over Rin’s bare arm, and Rin wasn’t sure if he should be grateful that he was only wearing a tank top, or wishing that he’d kept his jacket on.

Shuddering, Rin glanced between the other boys, meeting Aiichiro’s shocked, wide-mouthed stare, then Seijuuro’s predatory grin. “I’m fine, yeah, I’m fine, what the hell are you doing?” He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt, staring up at the taller boy, and no, it didn't help that his cock gave an interested twitch at this sudden turn of events.

“Just continuing where your teammate left off,” Seijuuro responded, leaning in closer, his breath tickling Rin’s ear. “I think you need a reminder of who your teammates really are, huh?”

Whatever Rin was going to retort was cut off as Seijuuro’s lips crashed into his, insistent and demanding. Stiffening, he brought his hands up as if to push the captain away, but instead found his arms draping over strong shoulders, fingers clutching warm muscle to pull him closer. Eyes closing, he tilted his head, parting his lips and meeting Seijuuro’s probing tongue with his own. He felt the back of his head bang against the wall as the kiss continued, a warm body pressed firmly against his, a knee insinuating itself between his legs. His cock was _definitely_ interested now, and saying that this was fine, thanks, please keep going, and that throb low in his groin was enough to shock Rin into pulling away with a gasp.

Dazed, Rin looked up at Seijuuro, who was giving him that damned grin again. A soft, hitched breath caught his attention, and he turned his head to see Aiichiro standing stock-still in the same spot he'd been last, his hand now dropped to his side, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Meeting Rin's gaze, the younger boy took a step back, blinking rapidly. "I-I'm sorry, senpai! I'll just... leave you two alone..."

“Who said anything about that?” Seijuuro turned to look at the other boy, still keeping Rin pinned to the wall with his body. “Gonna need your help with reminding him. Looked like you had a good start at that before I walked in." Reaching out, the team captain beckoned to the younger boy, who approached hesitantly. Once Aiichiro was within reach, Seijuuro grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the pair, trapping him between his body and Rin's.

Rin suddenly found himself with his arms full of a squirming boy, who was looking up at him with wide, apologetic eyes. Seijuuro nudged them closer together with a grin. "Go on. Remind him."

As Aiichiro leaned up, seeking out Rin’s lips again, Rin slammed his mouth down on the other boy’s, his eyes still meeting Seijuuro’s approving gaze. _I’ll show you…_ Pressing forward, he tilted his head, tongue thrusting into that warm, inviting mouth as a soft whimper escaped Aiichiro. He felt Seijuuro’s hand stroke down his side, then long fingers slipped under the hem of his tank top, caressing the skin just above the waistband of his pants. Trying to ignore the older boy, Rin closed his eyes and focused on Aiichiro, coaxing more of those soft sighs and moans from his mouth.

He couldn’t ignore it when Seijuuro’s hand slid down the back of his pants, however. Jerking away from Aiichiro’s lips, Rin fixed the taller redhead with a glare. “Hey!” He felt his face heat, and the protest died in his throat as that large hand curled around his ass and squeezed. Rin’s hips jerked at the touch, his now-fully-hard cock pressing into Aiichiro’s stomach. Aiichiro gasped, his hands curling on Rin’s chest, and Rin tightened his arms around him, rocking his hips forward slightly.

“What do you say we move this somewhere more comfortable?” Seijuuro’s voice had a hint of laughter in it as his hand squeezed again.

Rin shot him an irritated look. “Really? Gotta be that cliched?” He let go of Aiichiro to shove at Seijuuro’s broad chest. “Bed’s over there. Whatever.”

Laughing aloud, Seijuuro pulled his hand out of the back of Rin’s pants and took a step back. “Sure, sure. Come on then.”

A few quick movements, and Rin soon found himself reclining on the bed, sitting between the team captain’s spread legs and leaning back against his chest, while Aiichiro knelt in front of him. Seijuuro’s arms were wrapped around him, one pushed up under his shirt, the other sliding down, delving under the elastic band of his pants. Rin had never been so grateful that he didn’t take after Haru’s habit of wearing his swim jammers under his warmup pants… hell, right now, he hadn’t even bothered with boxers after the meet, and he gasped and arched as Seijuuro’s fingers traced a line up the side of his cock. Smaller fingers tugged at his pants, and he huffed a short laugh at Aiichiro’s determined face as he worked the waistband down. Shifting, he helped Aiichiro tug his pants completely off.

“Is… is this okay, senpai?” Aiichiro leaned down, his breath ghosting over the head of Rin’s straining cock.

“Fuck… _yes_ , Ai,” Rin choked out, fingers clenching in Seijuuro’s pant legs to keep from grabbing the younger boy’s head and forcing it where he wanted it. “And I’m pretty sure you can call me just Rin now, yeah?”

A bright grin broke over Aiichiro’s face. “Okay! Rin-se-... Rin-kun!”

Rin was about to tell him that he didn’t care what he called him as long as that mouth got on his dick soon, but Seijuuro beat him to the punch. “Less talking, more… reminding, right?”

“Ah! Yes!” Without hesitation, Aiichiro bent down and slid his mouth down Rin’s cock, warm lips and tongue engulfing him in one smooth motion, fingers curling around what he couldn’t quite fit. Rin felt the light scrape of teeth as Aiichiro pulled back, then the flick of tongue over the sensitive spot just beneath the head. Moaning, he dropped his head back onto Seijuuro’s shoulder. Where the hell had Aiichiro learned to suck cock like this? He probably didn’t want to know…

Seijuuro’s hand slid higher on Rin’s chest, circling one nipple before tweaking it lightly. Gasping, Rin pressed back against the taller boy, then frowned in annoyance as a hard length pressed roughly into his spine. “Your dick is distracting,” he grumbled, shifting in irritation.

“Oh~?” In response, Seijuuro braced his feet on the bed and thrust up, grinding said dick into Rin’s back. “ _Is_ this distracting? So sorry.” Grasping Rin’s hips, he pulled him even more firmly against his body, causing Aiichiro to fall forward, off-balance. The younger boy choked slightly, then pulled back, shooting the captain a frustrated look.

“Senpai! Be careful!” He licked his swollen lips and swiped his hand across his mouth, sitting back on his heels. Rin was about to grab his head and pull it back down and tell him to _get on with it already_ , but abruptly found himself lifted up by the hips as Seijuuro shifted behind him.

Pulled up onto his knees, Rin felt Seijuuro’s arms wrap around him, holding him firmly. “Bet I can be more distracting.” His clothed cock nudged against the cleft of Rin’s bare ass, and Rin clenched his teeth, a strangled gasp escaping. Rin felt the breath of Seijuuro’s chuckle against his ear. “Hey, Nitori. Go get me something to use on him, yeah?”

Aiichiro blinked in confused silence momentarily, before understanding dawned on his face, along with a bright flush. “Oh… y-yes, senpai!” He scrambled off the bed and fumbled in the side table drawer for a moment before returning victorious with a small tube and a flat foil packet. “Here!”

Rin didn’t want to ask how Aiichiro knew he had that lube (and condoms!) in the drawer, right now it didn’t matter, not when Seijuuro’s large hand was sliding down the curve of his ass, probing inward, his other hand pushing on his back, bending him forward onto his elbows. A low growl of protest rumbled in his throat and his fists clenched in the rumpled sheets as he turned his head to try to see the other redhead behind him. The growl turned to a moan when a long, cool finger pressed inside him, stretching him gradually. Aiichiro’s fingers stroked through his hair, soothing, calming, and Rin lost all sense of time and place, awash in pleasure and the faint pain of being spread open.

Finally, Seijuuro’s knees pushed Rin’s legs wider apart, settling between them as he gripped his hips tightly. “You’re on our team, right, Matsuoka?” The head of his cock pushed into Rin, wide and thick and hot, and Rin let out a strangled sound into the blanket.

“What was that? Couldn’t quite hear you.” Another inch, and Rin felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Not that he hadn’t done this before, but _fuck_ , the captain was huge! How did he manage to keep that monster in just a Speedo? His entire body rocked forward as Seijuuro thrust in deeper, filling him completely.

“Fuck… yes!” Rin wasn’t sure if that was answering the captain’s question, or an encouragement to continue, and frankly, he didn’t care. Seijuuro didn’t seem to care either, from the way he drew back and pushed forward again, even deeper than before, forcing Rin almost into Aiichiro’s lap.

Raising his head, Rin blinked away the few unshed tears and met Aiichiro’s gaze. The other boy was staring down at him with a hungry expression, something Rin had never seen before. Glancing down, Rin snorted a laugh, seeing the straining tent in Aiichiro’s track pants. “Well, don’t leave yourself… ah! … out, c’mon.” He managed to move his hand enough to tug on the waistband before another particularly deep thrust from Seijuuro had him moaning, eyes closing again.

“Alright, Rin-kun, I’ll… I can…” A soft rustle of clothing, and then Rin felt Aiichiro’s smaller fingers combing carefully through his hair again, urging his face up. Lifting his head, he found Aiichiro kneeling in front of him, his cock hard and dripping inches from his face. A nudge from behind, and he had no choice but to open his mouth, letting the silky skin slide past his lips. Aiichiro gasped, gripping his hair, then letting go with a quickly-whispered apology. Rin sucked lightly, keeping his teeth covered and using his tongue with what little concentration he could muster. Rocked forward by Seijuuro’s thrusts, he dipped his head down, taking more in, tasting salt and musky precome. Aiichiro trembled, moaning, one hand braced on Rin’s shoulder, the other hovering over his head, as if he didn’t quite know what to do with it.

 _Never had a blowjob before, huh?_ Rin thought, but with his mouth too full to comment, and barely able to keep himself together enough to concentrate, he simply redoubled his efforts, sure that Aiichiro wouldn’t last long. A stroke of his tongue, Aiichiro gasped, and Rin smirked to himself, but then Seijuuro hit something inside him that made stars go off in his vision and he moaned around the length in his mouth, shuddering hard, angling his hips up, wanting more of _that_ , please. Aiichiro thrust forward, just a bit, and Rin nearly choked, focus lost, Seijuuro slammed into him from behind, drawing out another moan, and then he was sucking as hard as he could, stroking with one hand, spit and slick fluids dripping over his fingers and down his chin.

A high squeak of a gasp and a desperately quick shove to his shoulder were all the warning Rin received before Aiichiro’s cock stiffened and twitched, then his mouth was suddenly filled, hot, thick, and he struggled to swallow as quickly as he could.

Seijuuro paused, deep inside, letting Rin pull back. Gasping, cum spilling from the corner of his mouth, Rin braced himself on trembling arms, feeling Aiichiro patting his shoulder apologetically. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have, are you all right?”

Coughing once, Rin swiped his hand over his mouth and lifted his head to look back at Seijuuro. “Why the fuck did you stop?” he growled, pushing his hips back against the taller boy.

“Hah!” Reaching down, Seijuuro grabbed Rin around the waist and pulled him up, rocking back onto his knees, pressing Rin’s back flush against his chest. “Don’t want me to stop, huh?”

Rin flailed, off-balance momentarily, but settled back against Seijuuro, sinking onto his lap and groaning as the change in position forced the other’s cock even deeper inside him. He turned his head, and Seijuuro licked the corner of his mouth, tasting, then grinning. For a split second, Rin felt awkwardly vulnerable, his legs spread wide over Seijuuro’s hips and knees, shirt rucked up over his chest, cock hard and dripping, exposed. But then Seijuuro thrust up into him again, and Aiichiro scooted forward on the bed, hands smoothing over his thighs, and Rin let his head fall back, losing himself in ecstasy.

Rin couldn’t move much like this, but he didn’t have to, Seijuuro so deep inside him, rocking up, brushing his prostate and sending spikes of pleasure up his spine. Panting, Rin let his hand drift down, trying to give his own straining cock some relief, but Aiichiro was there, bending down, licking a stripe up the side before sucking the head into his mouth. Rin couldn’t hold back the loud cry this time, engulfed by wet warmth just as Seijuuro gave another hard thrust, filling him again. Hips jerking between the two, Rin tried desperately to hold back, wanting this feeling to last, wanting to remember what it was like to have Aiichiro swirling his tongue around his cock, sucking hard, Seijuuro rocking up into him, pulling him down firmly with every motion. Surrounded, held, pleasured, Rin flew higher and higher, nearly forgetting to breathe, the white-hot edge held back just a moment longer, just a second longer, just… oh, _now_ , now it crashed over and through him, and he thought he might have screamed, writhing, pouring into Aiichiro’s hungry mouth, clenching around Seijuuro’s thick length.

When Rin came back to Earth, he was bent forward again, draped over Aiichiro’s shoulders as Seijuuro pounded into him, rough, hips gripped tight. Wincing, oversensitive, Rin was about to tell him to stop when the older boy stiffened inside him, groaning deeply as warmth filled the condom.

Panting, shaking, the three paused in silence for a long moment, then Rin finally shifted uncomfortably. “You gonna get out of my ass or what?” he grumbled, pushing back against Seijuuro.

With a laugh, Seijuuro withdrew, far too slowly for Rin’s liking, and climbed off the bed. “That’s all you’ve got to say, huh?” He discarded the condom, then tugged his pants back up, ignoring Rin’s attempt at an angry glare.

Rin flopped over on the bed, dragging Aiichiro down with him. No way was he moving for awhile. “Whatever.”

Shaking his head, Seijuuro stepped back over to the bed and tugged a blanket over the other two. “See you at practice.” He bent forward, as though to offer a kiss, but seemed to think better of it. A quick wave, and he was gone, the door closing behind him.

Rin was ready to drift off to sleep when Aiichiro stirred in his grip. “Rin-sen-... Rin-kun? Are you okay?”

“Shush, Ai.” Without opening his eyes, Rin sought out a messy kiss. “M’good,” he murmured against Aiichiro’s mouth. “You?”

He felt the younger boy’s lips turn up in a smile, and that was all the answer he needed.


End file.
